


Lighting the Fire

by mimixiu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, The Padalecki family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimixiu/pseuds/mimixiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen spends thanksgiving with his roommate, Jeff's, family.<br/>He takes an instant liking to his younger and hot brother, Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You should come over for thanksgiving, dude," Jeff exclaimed, cupping a hand on Jensen's shoulder.

"I don't wanna intrude man," Jensen pulled out of Jeff's reach and walked over to sit on the huge and only comfortable chair in the whole library.

Jensen Ackles is a nineteen year old boy, attending Yale, and luckily for him had gotten a kind and bubbly dorm roommate, Jeff Padalecki.

"You won't be," Jeff waved Jensen off, "besides, your not gonna be with your family, so the Padalecki's will not mind having your perky ass over," Jeff smiled widely.

______________

The Padalecki household looked like any old house. It had a cream coloured wood fence, it was a double story and had wide windows which were sure to let quite a bit of sunshine inside.

The only difference with this house,  when comparing it to the other houses on the street, were all the bikes, all the different sort of sport balls or the swing set on the front lawn.

In the prestine neighborhood, this was the house you could tell harbored children.

"Yeah, growing up, all the kids in our family were obsessed with sports,"  Jeff said, fondly staring at his childhood home. "My little brother, Jared, loves playing basketball. From what I hear from mum, is that he made the team at school. And the Lil' twerp of a sister is way into volleyball."

"How many siblings do you have again?" Jensen swallowed down a lump in his throat, suddenly nervous to meet new people.

"Only one brother and one sister. The twerps name is Megan, by the way. Anyhow, let's go up, and stop standing here like a couple of chickens."

So, we made our way up the driveway.

           ***

Turns out little brother Jared, wasn't so little.

Jared stood in the kitchen, back turned to us, bent over slightly reaching into the fridge, grabbing Jeff and Jensen a drink.

Jensen couldn't help himself but look at the younger mans broad shoulders down to his small waist and his legs that seemed to go on for miles.

"So Jare, any girlfriends yet?" Jeff asked, sitting down on the couch, in the open loungeroom.

I followed suit, sitting upright, feeling out of place.

Jeff's mother stood at the door way of the room, looking at her oldest child with warmth and adortion colouring her eyes.

The loungeroom/kitchen was homey, the whole Padalecki sitting or standing, all being happy for Jeff to be home.

Jensen looked down nervously at his interwined hands, suddenly missing his younger sister, Mackenzie.

He doesn't miss his father's cold eyes and his mother's disaproving looks.

He hasn't seen his older brother in three years.

"Here." a sudden and deep voice said shaking Jensen out of his own mind.

Looking up at Jared who held out a can of coke for him. With shakey hands Jensen grabbed his drink from Jared, fingers slightly brushing which sent a jolt of unexpected pleasure through his body.

Jared must've noticed that something was off with Jensen, for he narrowed his eyes slightly, obviously suspcious.

"Uhh, thanks man." Jensen smiled at the younger boy shyly.

Jared didn't say anything to him, just turned to and snapped "I don't have any girlfriends, Jeff. I just came out as gay. You would know that if you were around more!" Jared didn't say anything further, just turned and stormed out of the room, his able to be heard while he walked up the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me mum? Dad?" Jeff asked his parents sadly.

His mum sighed and looked back behind her. "We didn't think it was our place to tell you."

"We will always love our son, but lately he is becoming a handful," Jeff's dad added in. 

"He has been super upset lately, thinking his retared..." Megan started to say before her dad gave her a look he couldn't figure out.

Everyone sat or stood quietly, no one knowing what to say, the air tense.

Before the silence could go on any further, Jensen spoke up.  
"Uhh, where the bathrom?" he asked, standing up while setting his untouched coke on to the coffee table.  
Sharon, Jeff's mother, stood up straighter, and quickly ushered Jensen to the bottom of the stairs.  
"It's in the first door to the right. Take the time you need."

Jensen smiled at the flustered woman, and begun walking up the carpet covered stairs.

Truth be told, Jensen didn't need to use the bathroom. He actually secretly hoped to bump into Jared and maybe get to know the younger man a bit better.  
Jensen felt ridiculous. He had come out himself three years ago, when he was Jared's age and he knew how difficult it was.  
Athough, luckily for Jared, he seems to have a supportive family.

When Jensen got to the second floor, he looked at the destined door.  
Instead of going through it, he continued down the plush hall.  
"Jared?" Jensen wispered lowly, hoping that Jared could hear him. "Jared? Uhh, it's me. Jensen."

Jensen bumped into something hard, surprised he looked up at a glaring Jared.   
"Boy your tall," Jensen laughed awkwardly, looking over his soulder breifly.

"What do you want?" Jared crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Well, before you said... You know... Gay... And well you see... I... I... Well am too, and uhh I wanted to, you know... Give advice," Jensen stuttered out, suddenly nervous under Jared's intense stare.

Jared let his arms fall and sighed, while pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Follow me," he rushed out and turned around, walking into a room, Jensen following suit.

 

Jensen now sat rigid on Jared's large bed, looking around the messy, dark room.  
Jared sat next to him, his presence warm, intimidating and kind all at the same time.

Jensen's eyes finally found Jared's, which were already looking at him.  
His slightly slainted, hazel eyes, staring at him curiously.

"You've got nice eyes," Jensen told the boy, trying to fill in the silence.

Jared looked slightly startled, then looked away, and if Jensen wasn't mistaken, a slight blush was on his face.

"Thanks. Though I don't know what colour they are," Jared replied, large hand rubbing the back of his neck.  
Jensen was paying too much attention to his undeniable hotness, to comprehend his words at first.

"Wait what?" Jensen asked, surprised.  
How doesn't he know? Does he not look at the mirror? He should. He has been missing out on alot.

"I'm colour blind," Jared told the older boy suddenly, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Megan's words came back to Jensen.  
"Ohhhhh... Retard," he pondered slightly under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Jared's kind and shy wraith turned hurt and defensive.

"No, no, no," Jensen was quick to raise his arms, palms facing out, in a defensive stance. "Just before, Megan she said that... You thought yourself as a retard. Which you aren't by the way."   
Jensen cupped a hand on Jared's tough shoulder.

Jared looked at the older man, unexpected tears shining his eyes.  
"I don't even know the colour of your eyes," he choked out, wrapping his strong arms around Jensen, tucking his face into Jensen's neck. "I don't know anything. I wanna... It is just..." Jared's tears come out rushing, falling down onto Jensen"s shirt.  
Jensen carfully rubbed a hand down his back, in a a soothing motion.

"They are green by the way," he told Jared in a low voice.

Jared cuckled slightly, pulling back and rubbed at his eyes. "I don't even know what green is," he told Jensen, around a few remaining sobs.

Jensen looked down at Jared's lap, heat raising on his face. "Right," he laughed quietly.

 

Before Jensen could comprehend what was happening, he felt Jared's hand on his chin, raising his head to face Jared fully.  
"But I can tell that you are beautiful." Jared remarked, before placing his lips softly on Jensen's plump ones.

Jensen groaned lowly, pressing into Jared, who returned the gesture with a swipe of his tongue on Jensen's bottom lip.

Jensen placed a shaking hand in Jared's long, silky locks, opening his mouth to let Jared deepen the kiss.

"God, you are so beautiful Jen," Jared mummered, the thrum of his words buzzing through Jensen's body, right to his dick. "I should take care of that," Jared cuckled sexily, taking note of Jensen already half-hard cock.

"You don't have to," Jensen told Jared, but his actions spoke louder as he thrust into Jared's palm that was suddenly placed on his crotch.

"Sure I do," Jared smiled for the first time Jensen has met him. Jensen fell in love with his dimples as soon as he saw them. "Lay back."

Jensen was quick to comply, shuffling himself to lean against Jared's pillows.  
He closed his eyes tightly and let himself feel.

He felt Jared's hands on his thighs, caressing them. He felt Jared slowily, almost teasingly unbuckle his belt.  
He felt how Jared slowly peeled down Jensen's jeans, underwear along with it.  
He felt his erect cock spring out, and startled at the sudden coldness of the air.  
He felt Jared's rough but perfect hands cup his balls, and tentivly place Jensen's dick into his warm mouth.

Jared started pumping his mouth up and down, slightly humming, causing Jensen to be filled with more pleasure.  
Jensen kept his eyes closed, hands reaching out, and gripped Jared's hair.  
"God... Jay. Mm, so good," Jensen arched his back, hoping to push deeper into Jared's mouth.  
Though that was prevented, as Jared put his hand on Jensen's hips, keeping him lying directly on the bed.

Jensen felt his orgasm coming, the pleasure of Jared's mouth and the thought of such a beautiful man touching him so intimately.

Jensen dared a look down at Jared, and that's what did it. The look of his thin but rosy lips, wrapped around his cock, looking at Jensen with such heat.  
Jensen's cum came out in heaps, leaving Jensen in awe as Jared swallowed each and every bit of it, save for the bit that fell onto the corner of his mouth.  
He pulled off Jensen's dick with a small pop.  
He smiled at Jensen, pure happiness in his eyes, and wiped at his mouth.

"That was... Amazing," Jensen told the boy, sitting up and tucking himself back into his pants. "Do you need help?" Jensen gestured to Jared's crotch, but froze at the sight of the wet patch on the front of his jeans.

Looking up at Jared, he had a boyish look on his face, and shrugged. "I am a teenage boy." He said as an excuse.

Jensen laughed delightfully, and pulled Jared for a rough kiss.

"Boys! Dinner!" Jensen and Jared sprung apart at the sound of Jared's mother calling out.

Jared was the quicker one to recover, "coming mum!" He called out.  
"You go first. I need to change," he looked at his lap and smiled cooly.

"Yeah sure," Jensen smiled, still amazed that he caused that. Caused Jared to cum without being touched.

He got up, and walked to Jared's bedroom door. Before he walked out he looked over his shoulder at Jared still on the bed.  
"I really like you Jared. I really do."   
He saw Jared smile back shyly, before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

He leaned against the door, and smiled at himself.  
He knew that there was more to come for Jared and himself. He was sure of it.

Jensen walked down the stairs to go to dinner, ignoring the feeling of drying up cum still on him.

He didn't even end up giving Jared any advice.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, Jensen felt completely and utterly awkward.  
For the rest of the night, and for the next day, there wouldn’t be a moment where he didn’t have an erection. He couldn’t help it while Jared drank from a water bottle, his thin, pink lips wrapped around the tip, head thrown back, and his adams apple bobbing with each gulp, or when he licked his lips slowly, the pink of his tongue leaving saliva in its wake, and especially when he gave Jensen lingering, heated looks; looks that caused Jensen to have very dirty and vivid daydreams.

It continued like that for the rest of the time Jensen had stayed at the Padalecki household. Jared teased intentionally, and Jensen lusted. It was the night before they had to head back to college, and Jensen thought his balls would fall with the amount of times he had to hurriedly jerk off, the feeling of guilt heavy on his shoulders. Jared knew the pain Jensen was going through, surely he did; his dark, secret smirks suggested so.  
***  
Jensen opened his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time and inwardly sighed. He flipped his blanket off of him and heaved himself onto his feet. As quietly as he could he kept to Jeff’s bedroom door, and slowly opened it and slipped into the dark hallway.  
He padded down the hallway, making his way to the stairs then to the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and started pouring himself a drink of water from the filter.  
He brought the glass to his lips and gulped down the cool water, letting it slither down his throat. He put the glass carefully into the sink.  
Making his way back to the stairs he thought he heard a faint bang. Jensen froze, and looked towards where the sound came.  
He could just make out a figure lying on the ground in the hallway. Treading carefully, Jensen walked over the body. When he reached it, he sighed with relief.

“Jared, what are you doing?”

Jared looked up at Jensen from where he was lying down on the ground, and gave him a sheepish grin.  
“I dunno man. I was just walking and now I’m down here. It all happened so fast.”

Jensen crossed his arms. “Are you drunk?”

Jared groaned in effort to stand up without falling over again. “Just a bit,”

“Jesus Christ. Your only sixteen, don’t go around getting drunk.”

“Yeah, I’m only sixteen and you let me suck your dick.” He stood at his full height now, already towering Jensen.  
Jensen started to blush a deep red, his penis starting to take notice of the memory of it all.

“I know. It was a mistake,” he so wishes it wasn’t.

“It was a mistake? Hell, I guess with what I really wanted to do to you would’ve sent us to hell.” Jared seemed suddenly sober, his face near Jensen’s, his warm breath smelt of alcohol. “There is so much we need to do.” Jared placed a hand on Jensen’s cheek, and leaned in closer, their lips barely touching. “Please Jensen. I need you.”

A thousand thoughts run through Jensen’s mind suddenly; thoughts that tried to stop him from taking this any further. ‘Jared is too young.’ ‘He’s somewhat visionally impaired; isn’t this taking advantage of him?’ ‘He is way too hot for guy like me.’ But none of these thoughts were convincing enough.

Jared stared into Jensen’s eyes and could spot the exact moment Jensen decided to comply. He went right in for it. He pressed his lips on to Jensen’s and left them sitting there for a few seconds before he started to move.

He slowly caressed Jensen’s jaw with his thumb, the rest of his hand eloping Jensen’s throat. His lips opened up, Jensen quickly following his actions; Jared slid his tongue into Jensen’s mouth and let it touch Jensen’s own tongue. Jensen closed his eyes even tighter than they already were, and started to move on his on his own accord.

It seemed as if it were at least twenty minutes they spent their time standing there, kissing each other, panting heavily into each other’s mouths. Jared and Jensen both wanted to go beyond just kissing. Jared reached into his jean pockets without even breaking their kiss. He pulled out an unused condom and a small plastic pocket of lube. Jared pulled back and put the contents in front of Jensen’s face, a wide dimpled grin on his face. Jensen raised a questioning eyebrow.

“What? I’m far from being innocent.” Jared shrugged absently while he pulled his pants down and took them off.

“Nice, you went commando,” Jensen nodded approvingly as he took his own pants and underwear off. Jensen knelt down, and took Jared's large member in his slightly shaking hand and put his lips onto the head. Looking up at Jared through his long eyelashes he begun to suck, causing his cock to grow even larger and harder than it was already. Jared threw his head back, the pleasure from only Jensen's plush lips almost enough to finish. "J-Jensen. I'm gonna come. . ." Jensen defiantly did not want that happening before they got to go all the way. Jensen pulled off of Jared's cock with a slight 'pop'. Jensen moved so his back was facing Jared. “Jay, be gentle, this is my first time in a while.” Jensen bent over right then and there, in the middle of the Padalecki’s hallway. He placed his hands on the window sill to keep himself stable, while he felt Jared eagerly start to caress his naked ass.

“Don’t worry Jen; I’ll take care of you.”

Jared was quick to lick at Jensen’s pink bud, his tongue leaving a line of saliva. He placed his mouth over Jensen’s opening, and started to sloppily lick it. Jensen tightened his grip on the window sill, his knuckles going white. He had forgotten how much pleasure one would receive from being eaten out like this, and the kid knew what he was doing.  
It didn’t take long before Jensen’s dick started leaking pre come, the rapture of his tongue almost too experienced for a sixteen year old.  
“Jared, fuck me. NOW. I’m ready,” Jensen panted out.

Jared was quick to comply, taking the rainbow coloured condom out of its plastic pocket. Jensen huffed out a laugh.

“Really Jared? Rainbow?”

“Well, I heard it’s the thing for gay people, and I’m gay. Besides it’s my favourite colour. When you can’t see colours properly, you might as well just choose all of them as your favourite colour.”

Jensen laughed again before moving his hips indicating for Jared to hurry up.

Jared put the condom on without any trouble, and then opened up the lube. He squirted it onto his cock and rubbed it up and down. He got up from where he was kneeling on the floor, and aligned his cock with Jensen’s ready asshole.  
He slowly started to push in, but when Jensen grunted with complaint and pushed closer to Jared, he quickly slid his whole length into Jensen.

He took a few second to adjust to the feeling of the warmth for the first time in a few weeks, and then started to move back. When he almost pulled out completely he pushed right back in, causing Jensen to create the most beautiful moan. Jared closed his eyes, letting the feeling of fucking Jensen completely take over him.

“Harder,” Jensen evoked, still aware that at any moment someone could walk down the stairs and see them completely.  
Jared started fucking him harder, and moved around slightly trying to find Jensen’s prostate. When Jensen gasped loudly and moaned out “again,” Jared knew he had found it.  
He fucked into that spot repeatedly and started to stroke Jensen’s own leaking penis, hoping to bring Jensen to a finish, since

Jared could feel himself starting to come.  
Jensen’s penis erupted with white come which landed on the wall under the window.  
With the tightening of Jensen’s asshole Jared couldn’t take it anymore, he came into the condom while letting out a single moan.  
Jared pulled out, and collapsed, back against the wall, Jensen going right into his arms, where he fit most.

“That was good,” Jensen breathed out.

“Yeah,” Jared looked over at the spot Jensen had come, and saw the sperm on the wall, “We should clean that before morning.”  
Jensen laughed and covered his face, trying but failing to hide his blush. “Yeah, we should.”

“Hey,” Jared said gently, pulling Jensen’s had away from his face. “You’re going back to college tomorrow right?”

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed and looked about at Jared.

Jared planted a loving kiss on Jensen’s forehead. “You should come over for thanksgiving every year.”


End file.
